


The Birds, The Bees & The Sunflower Seeds

by DanaKMulderScully (mulder_itsme)



Series: Family Series [4]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: A/U, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Family, How babies are made, Humor, The Question
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1318885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mulder_itsme/pseuds/DanaKMulderScully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because the "stork" is way over rated. William asks the age old question and Mulder and Scully answer the only way the can. Onshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Birds, The Bees & The Sunflower Seeds

Mulder slept heavily, the morning rays having little to no effect on his eyelids. His partner's body laying snuggly against his back, her arm over his waist, her leg draped across his thigh, and her face practically buried behind his neck, hiding from the light sneaking through the bedroom window.

Scully groaned, almost miserably, as she shifted slightly behind her partner's torso, loosening her relaxed grip on him and laying on her back. After a few seconds laying in that fashion, and listening to Mulder's rhythmical snoring, (yes the man snored, to think otherwise is practically unearthly, he was not like a whole orchestra in the works, but he had his moments…) she threw her arm to reach him, and began to shake him softly, trying to grasp his attention. It stopped his soft snoring, but he remained unresponsive.

To say he slept like a log was probably an understatement, considering he was a now former insomniac. His sleepless nights were very well left behind once he began sharing a bed. Apparently, all he needed were a few nights adapting to the fact of having a companion next to him, and the easing thought of having someone watching over his sleep. So, now, he was apparently catching up to all of those sleepless nights in his youth…or it could be the age.

After a few minutes, Scully gave up and decided to leave the confines of her bed and made her way swiftly to the restroom.

And like a spell had been broken, Mulder's eyes slightly opened at the feel of his partner slipping off the bed. He shifted to his side, stumbling across the warm imprint her body had left on the mattress, and was greeted by the most ironically pleasing sound he had heard for the past few months…the delightful vocalizations of Scully regurgitating her guts into their bathroom toilet.

"Scully…you okay in there?" His drowsy voice inquired as the soft sounds continued. "You want me to go in?"

"No…" her voice sounding drained and sickly, "I'm fine…" her all-to-favorite phrase being used.

"You sure?" he asked, positioning himself on a semi-seated manner on the bed. She didn't answer, aside from the sound of the water faucet going off and constant brushing.

She made her way, slightly stumbling, to bed, plopping her self back down from where she once came from.

"You okay?"

She moaned softly.

"Oh, Scully…" He stated in a half jokingly voice, as he draped her with his arm across her abdomen. "Someone's saying 'Morning, mommy'".

"More like 'Morning sickness'…I had almost forgotten how it was the first time…"

Mulder chuckled at her temporal, causing her to slightly jerk from the tingling sensation running down her neck. He slowly ran his hand to her lower belly, noting the slight stiffness now residing there. He continued to caress her womb as she smiled at his action.

"Can you notice the difference?" She asked delocalizing her sites to him.

"Slightly, yes." he said, continuing his action. "Feels kinda hard…"

"I can tell…my pants are starting to feel uncomfortable…" she brushed her hand over her own slightly voluptuous womb. "Mom's noticing too…I'm running out of excuses, and she's running out of patience."

"Well, we better start spilling…you're almost 4 months in now, you're going to start showing in a few."

"I know…", she continued to caress her abdomen softly, " I just keep dreading how we're going to tell William…I have no idea how he will react…"

"Ohhh, c'mon, he'll be fine…besides, you think he hasn't noticed yet? He asked me the other day why mommy was getting so big."

Scully stifled her laughter. "He did?"

"Yes…"

"And what did you say?"

"Because she's eating more…which technically is true." Scully elbowed him playfully. "He kinda bought it, but I think he knows were keeping something from him…"

"He's a smart kid…"

"Yes he is…" Mulder moved closer to her, nuzzling her neck and covering her skin with tender kisses. Scully rolled her eyes playfully.

She smiled at the touch of his lips against her skin. "Muuldeer…"

"Yes…?" he continued his trail of kisses up her neck.

"I just threw all of my stomach contents into our toilet, and your libido is still intact?" she turned to meet him face-to-face. His hands ran up her shirt as she moaned into the kiss.

"You washed you mouth, right?" He smiled cockily, and dipped into her once again.

Scully giggled against his mouth, as he rolled her on him, "You're a work of art Fox Mulder… a work of art."

It wasn't like she was about to say 'no' either. Although Scully was not one to admit, her own sex drive had been elevated over the past weeks as a result of her rampaging hormones. If it wasn't for the seesaw nausea and fatigue that followed her through out the day, she'd probably pursue him more often.

She draped her legs at opposite sides of his thighs, straddling him as she leaned down into him pressing her lips to his. He ran his hands up her thighs to her waist, holding her before he slowly, but firmly, flipped her over on their bed. Scully smiled as he continued his avocation at her neck, making his way south. At any other moment she would have been deeply enjoying the early morning ritual, if it weren't for the heavy feeling at the bottom of her stomach…

Mulder had undone the first buttons of her evening attire, as he made his way back up to dip into her sultry mouth, when he had heard a small groan emerge from the back of her throat. He met her lips eagerly, only to find them unresponsive, in contrast to how they'd been a mere moment ago.

"Mmmm, what is it?" his voice now a tone lower. Any other morning, that tone would have made her shiver with pleasure, but now, she shivered for another ill-fated reason. He was comfortably placing his hips playfully between hers, his mouth settled at her neck, when he asked, "You alright…?

She placed her hands at his chest softly pushing him away, and before he could ask her what was wrong this time, she slipped from under him, rushing to the bathroom once again.

He barely had the chance to hold on to her when she was gone. He smiled, and was about to push the covers off to meet her at the bathroom, when William made his way into their room.

"Daddy?" he asked, Spooky, his favorite stuffed-toy-alien, being towed in the bedroom by his arm.

"Hey buddy…how long have you been up?" he uttered, scooping his son up into the bed.

"Is mommy sick?" the small boy inquired rather solemnly.

"No…well, yes…a little…"

William's facial expression was just as confusing as his father's answer.

"She gots the flu?"

"No…it's just a bad stomach ache."

"Ohhhh…" the small child opinioned, "…I don't like tummy aches."

Mulder smiled, running a hand over his sons brownish hair. "I think mommy doesn't like them either."

Scully, then walked back the bedroom, freshly washed mouth and all. "Hey baby, you're up." She smiled at her 3 year-old son, as she crawled right back into bed.

"Poor mommy, you're sicks." he said as he rubbed his mother's stomach in comfort. "Betters?"

Scully giggled softly, "Yes, I'm better now."

William's eyebrows suddenly furrowed, just like his father's, and he patted his mother's belly. "Mommy, your bellys hard…and big…"

Mulder chuckled and Scully watched her son wide eyed at his discovery. He wasn't that 'fluffy minded' anymore, and sometimes she was reminded that he wasn't the small baby she held in her arms in that deserted home in the middle of nowhere…that he was getting older.

"You eats alot…!" William said with a small grin on his face.

"Now, now, son….That's no way to speak to a lady, nevertheless your own mother…" Mulder laughed as William grew confused.

"What did I sais?"

"It's okay Will…you want your breakfast now?"

And like he had completely forgotten what they we're previously talking about, he answered, "Yes!"

"What do you want?"

"Cereals!"

"Cereal it is…Something your father can actually handle in the kitchen department…"

"Watch it, woman, or you shall tend to the offspring on your lonesome, whilst I go hunt for dinner."

"Yay!" William wailed happily as he headed down stairs, Spooky being pulled to the same destination.

"Go watch him will you? I'll be right down, as soon as I change…" she uttered as she made her way to the drawer. Mulder soon followed her behind , leaning against the wall adjacent to her.

After a few minutes of trying to ignore his gaze, she gave up, "I know Mulder…"

"So…"

She sighed defeated. "We'll tell him today…"

"Good." he smiled, grabbing a t-shirt and slipping it on. "Meetcha downstairs Doc." And with that, he made his way to the kitchen.

Soon afterward, Mulder had finished preparing his son's bowl of 'Lucky Charms' , a cereal Scully thought had no nutritional value, but indulged herself in from time to time. He was pouring himself a bowl when Scully made her way in the kitchen. She was sporting the slightly wrinkled, button down shirt Mulder had worn the day before, with a pair of loose fitting jeans. Mulder watched her as she tried and made her way normally to the fridge.

"Morning mommy, took you long enough to come down." a smirk plastered on his face as he gave an emphasis to her currently new 'name' .

She playfully sneered at him. Her clothes didn't fit her well anymore, not without creasing her waist from the baby-belly pressure being exerted out and her usual t-shirts where getting a tad tight.

"Silly mommy," William signaled out giggling, "that's daddies shirts."

"Yes it is." she declared ruffling his hair and kissing his temple.

"It's too bigs for you."

Mulder gave Scully a look that said 'you should tell him now'. She sighed giving up.

"It's a big shirt to give room to my belly."

"Yeah, it is getting bigs…" William said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"You wanna know why it's getting big?"

" 'Cause you're eating alots?"

Scully chuckled "No. It's because mommy's having a baby."

William remained quiet, not quite understanding what his mother was telling him.

"You're going to be a big brother Will." Mulder added.

"A baby?" William inquired confused.

Scully very well knew he wasn't grasping the concept, so she tried another tactic.

"You remember when Aunt Tara and Uncle Bill came over last summer, and Aunt Tara brought home baby Allison and she let you hold her and play with her for a while?"

"Ohhh! Baby Allison!" he chirped eagerly.

"Well, mommy's going to have a baby just like Aunt Tara." she smiled watching her son's enthusiastic face.

"Reallys?!" William looked to both of his parents slightly incredulously, but exited.

"Yeah, buddy, you're going to have a little brother or sister to help mommy take care of and play with." Mulder added, seeing how amazingly well Will was taking the news.

"Yay! Where is it?!" the small child asked, almost jumping out of his chair to look for the infant.

"It's inside mommy's belly, champ." Mulder uttered placing his hand on Scully's lower abdomen.

"Mommies belly?!" he asked skeptically.

"Yes, sweetie, right here." Scully slightly lifted up her shirt revealing the small, but noticeable, bump on her womb. "See…"

William's eyes went wide, as though a he had seen one of his parent's monster cases just spring to life. He looked at his parents, bewildered and petrified at their revelation. Scully didn't have time to react when William uttered terror-stricken: " You ATE its?!"

Scully looked to Mulder who looked back to her, and slightly chuckled in surprise. "No, honey, no! You have it all wrong, baby…"

William stared at his parents, his eyes demanding an answer to his siblings whereabouts. "But you said it's in your bellys!"

"Well, it is…that's where baby's grow. Inside of mommy's belly."

The frantic 3 year old, calmed down, but quickly retrieved his confused look. He suspected foul play, and having his father's stubborn streak to find out the truth, he wasn't going to stop until he did.

"…How did it get there?"

"Uhhh, well….Mulder?" Scully swiftly bounced the subject onto him.

"Do you really want me answering this?"

She thought about it. No. Obviously no. She sighed, trying to think up of a good way to explain the famous question in every parents life: 'where do babies come from'.

"Well, you see…" she started, her son darting her puppy eyes right at her. "…when mommies and daddies decide they want to have a baby, they both have to agree on the idea, and when they do, mommies get pregnant, which means that the baby is growing in her stomach."

"But, how did the babys gets in your tummies mommy?"

Her scientifically capable mind came up with all the medical terms; Her natural mother's instinct came up with all the excuses and child terms to explain it. But both instinct and mind could not come to a conclusion. For the first time, Dana Scully had no explanation to give to her son about one of the worlds most natural processes. She did what every parent knows best: improvise.

"Uhh, you see, girls, when they reach a certain age, they have a monthly discharge of bodily fluids in which an egg is disposed of. When a mommy and a daddy decide to have a baby, daddy's sperm, sort of like little fishies boys have when they grow up, make their way up mommies-uh-place to reach her uterus where-" She stopped abruptly, noticing her child's face give a contorted look. She sighed "Riiighhht…"

"Scully...you lost me." Mulder stated jumping in the situation.

"Fishies?" William asked, probably the only word he had registered from his mother's babble.

"Let me try…"

"Mulder, I don't-"

"What's the harm…promise I won't take reference from those videos you found…" Mulder smirked at her, as she sighed softly.

"Okay buddy, you see, babies are made inside mommy's bellies…"

"But how did the babys get there?" He asked, knowing the prior statement already.

"Well, see, mommies have a special place inside their bellies where babies grow. When we decide we want to have a baby, daddies have to-uh-well…" Mulder's mind strained a little. God, this is hard… "You see, boys have these sort of…seeds."

"Seeds?" William asked.

"Yes, seeds."

His eyes went wide with wonder "Likes the sunflower seeds you eats daddys?"

"Yeah, sort off, except smaller and they move. So anyways, daddies have to give mommies their seeds which are left in her belly to grow. If the seed stays in mommy's belly, it grows to a baby."

"Ohhh…" the small child answered, still taking the news in.

"So that's how you got you baby brother or sister, champ."

William thought for a while before asking "I like sunflower seeds, does that mean I'm a sunflower seeds daddy?"

Both parents chuckled at their son's deduction. Mulder ruffled his hair playfully. "Sure pal."

"Where are my seeds?"

"Ohhhh…you don't get seeds till you grow up, and you don't use them till you are married, mister."

William remained quiet and thinking. He was always analyzing things. He probably knew his parents were leaving things out, but he ran out of good questions to ask.

Scully giggled softly. "Well, you want to tell your grandma your having a new baby brother or sister? She doesn't know yet, and she's gonna be here soon."

William smiled. "Grammy?"

"Yup."

"Okay!" He smiled happily.

"Well then, go get ready baby." Scully suggested as her toddler made his way up his room cheerfully.

"Well, that wasn't so hard…"

"Sure, it wasn't."

"He took it fine…"

"Give him a few years Mulder, he'll ask the same question and you can't say babies come from 'seeds'."

"But, hey, you gotta admit that was a nice save."

Scully chuckled as she made her way up to her room as well.

"Grammys here!" William shouted making his way down stairs in a hurry, he was missing a shoe as Spooky, the alien stuffed toy his father had given him, was squished in his arms.

Scully poked her head out the master bedroom door, now fully dressed in dark jeans and a loose fitting shirt that made her swollen womb barely noticeable. "Careful William…I'm going down stairs…"

Mulder was in the background, half dressed in his jeans, fondling his way into a shirt. "Kay, Scully..."

William reached the entrance and opened the door receiving his grandmother, Margaret. "Grammy!" He ran to her and was scooped in her arms immediately.

"William! Oh, look at you, you're getting bigger!" She smiled as she held the child in her hip. Scully was making her way downstairs seeing the scene unfold.

"Grammy guess what!?"

"What, baby boy?"

"We're having a sunflower seeds!" he exclaimed

"What?…" Maggie tuned on a confused look. Mulder was making his way down now, hearing the commotion as Scully sported a wide mouth semi grin.

"Mommy's having a sunflower seeds! Daddy puts it in her!"

Margaret scrutinized the declaration with all her might, but she could not seem to understand what her grandson was trying to say and then she caught the duo standing in the background; Mulder smiled sheepishly while Scully softly chuckled at her son's antics.

Margaret turned back to the child. "I'm sorry baby, what are you trying to say?"

"Imma be a big brother, Grammy!" He smiled a huge smile at his grandma.

Margaret quickly feasted her eyes on her daughter whom, by the staircase, had positioned herself sideways and was tucking the bottom of the loose shirt under her voluptuous belly to accentuate it, as she smiled.

"Ohhhhh My God!" She exclaimed squishing William against her even closer. "I knew it! I knew it, I could tell!" Margaret let William softly down on the floor and made her way to her daughter. "Ohhh my…you're not kidding?!"

"Of course not…"

"Congratulations you two!" She walked up to them and hurled them together for a hug. She only let go to feel at Dana's womb. "How many weeks?"

"Almost 4 months now actually…I have a sonogram appointment in 3 days."

"You managed to keep it between you two this long?"

"Yeah…" Scully smiled as Mulder stood beside her fitting William's remaining shoe on.

"Amazing."

"Grammy…" William uttered as he pulled on his grandmother's pants leg, " Wanna know where babies come from?"

"Where do they come from?" She asked intrigued to know the answer.

"Here…I'll shows you, we just have to find daddies seeds…"

Margaret looked confused again, but this time addressed her question to the couple, "Daddy's seeds?"

"Long story…" Mulder jumped in before Scully could answer.

"Does this have anything to do with him telling me that his mother was having a sunflower seed that his daddy put in her?"

As she asked, William began to tow his grandmother into the next room, "C'mon, Grammy, c'mon!"

"We'll explain later mom…" was all Scully managed to say before her own mother disappeared with the child.

Scully turned to Mulder with a sly grin on her face. "You think it was a smooth idea now, genius?"

"It's better than hearing a bird is bringing him his new brother or sister while his mother keeps growing overweight for no reason."

"Idiot." She nudged him in the arm as she started to make her way to her child and mother in the other room.

"Besides, I think your mother already knows where babies come from…don't you think?" he playfully pulled her back to him by her waist wrapping his arms around her.

"Mulder!" He let her go sneaking a kiss on the back of her neck.

"Oh, you want me…" Mulder uttered all to confident.

"Behave…" she commented as she rolled her eyes playfully.

Mulder chuckled while Scully walked to their son and her visiting mother. He was quick to follow her, but stopped at one of the kitchen containers opening it. He dipped his hand inside gingerly, pulling out a handful of sunflower seeds, before heading to the small family gathering in the living room.

**Author's Note:**

> **Not necessary, but recomended to be read in conjuction to Family Portrait, It's a piller!, and Mulder's Box.


End file.
